gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Avenger (plane)
|price = $3,450,000 - $4,787,500 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Tula Mobile Operations Center |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = avenger avenger2 (vertical, prop model) |handlingname = AVENGER |textlabelname = AVENGER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mammoth Avenger is a plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Avenger is a tiltrotor aircraft based on the , but replacing the side doors with access ladders. Like the Mobile Operations Center, the Avenger's hold features separated bays that the player can modify into specialized workshops. Each bay offers ample room for the crew. If the Avenger is stationary on the ground, players can enter the hold via a corona located behind it (or via the ramp if they are using an allowable vehicle). Although the Avenger has a seating capacity for the pilot and three passengers, the entire lobby (depending on the owner's accessibility permissions) are able to stand in the hold. The layout of the vehicle interior is composed of the large main cockpit with access doors on both sides and a CCTV camera pointed over the pilot's right shoulder and the cargo hold where players can interact with the Avenger's various features. The wardrobe and armory are found immediately behind the cockpit area, next to the secure door that connects both sections. The CCTV monitor is in the middle section along with side-mounted inward-facing seats for the passengers and the rear of the hold is a vehicle storage bay by default. If the player has purchased the appropriate upgrades and modifications, there will be up to three turret control terminals where the front one is for the top turret, the left one for the front turret and the rear one for the rear turret. The storage bay will be divided into corresponding workshops, with the Weapon Workshop next to the computer area and the Weaponized Vehicle Workshop at the very rear of the aircraft next to the rear ramp. The proprotor blades feature luminous tips on both surfaces, so when flown at night they draw clearly visible circles of green light. Current Design Gallery VTOL= |-| TurboProp= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Flight The Avenger performs almost identically to most medium-sized planes or helicopters, able to reach a decent speed, but has a rather sluggish handling and climb rate, though it is not much of an issue when comes to travelling around. The large proprotors can make it difficult to land on narrow areas, as well as on uneven terrain, as it will easily lose control if one of the props touches an obstacle. It is not possible to land in "normal" mode, only VTOL. Attempting to land while the proprotors are forward-facing will trigger an automatic transition to VTOL just as the wheels are about to touch down and the aircraft will generate lift. Transitioning between forward thrust and VTOL modes can cause altitude fluctuations and abrupt attitude changes with the nose pitching up or down so are best conducted only after the aircraft has gained a few hundred feet altitude. The Avenger is powered by two engines, which produces a sound similar to the Cargobob when idle. If the aircraft tilts forward or changes into forward thrusting, its pitch will change, sounding similarly to medium-sized, turboprop aircraft such as the Tula. ;Defense Like the MOC, the Avenger has immensely durable armor and can withstand incredible damage. Terrain and inanimate object impacts are virtually ignored. ;Offense If the cannon option was purchased, the Avenger will have a single cannon mounted under the nose. This cannon has a wide range of motion and can cover a half-sphere under the plane with visibility front and rear. This leaves it vulnerable to aircraft attacks from above. It can be modified in the Facility workshop to add two additional remote turrets with explosive cannons, which cover the remaining blind spots and offers 360° coverage against targets. The cannons behave similarly to those of the MOC, albeit with a slightly higher fire rate and seemingly infinite range. A single occupant can engage Autopilot hover mode and enter the hold and control a single turret at a time, however switching between turret stations is done quickly with a single button press, enabling a single player very strong offensive/defensive capabilities in the aircraft. It can also be upgraded to feature a bomb bay to deploy up to 50 bombs of various style. GTA Online Overview Functionality The Avenger is stored in players' Facilities and performs the same functions as a Mobile Operations Center, including the ability to install a Vehicle Workshop and a Weapon Workshop. Avenger Services are added to the player's Interaction Menu to request and return the vehicle to and from Facility storage, as well as setting accessibility options, emptying other players from the cockpit or hold and engaging Autopilot. A selection of weaponized and armored vehicles can be stored in the hold (whether the Vehicle workshop is installed or not). Players can not have both a Mobile Operations Center and an Avenger active in the same session. Autopilot The Autopilot feature allows the player to leave the helicopter cockpit while it is in the air and access the hold and even leave the aircraft. Players can man one of the cannons while the aircraft is in autopilot mode. Leaving the aircraft in mid-air can be done on foot to parachute or in a vehicle stored in the hold. Special vehicles that can fly are able to transition into flight mode after exiting the hold and the Stromberg can transform into submarine mode and safely land in any body of water the Avenger is hovering over. Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The base cost is $3,450,000 and for every non-default aspect selected, the price will be increased up to a maximum of $4,787,500. The player can modify the vehicle options at any time by re-visiting Warstock Cache & Carry and re-specifying the customization options, but will not receive any credit for previously purchased options. Modifications Other modifications can be performed by the Weapon Mechanic inside the Facility at the Facility Vehicle Workshop. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' HVYAvenger-GTAO-Warstock-Locked.png|HVY logo on Warstock Cache and Carry site. Avenger-GTAO-Purchase_options.png|Purchase options on Warstock site. Avenger-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Avenger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Avenger-GTAO-Autopilot_Hover.png|An Autopilot-controlled Avenger with the player on the ground having parachuted out. AvengerStorage-GTAO-FrontQtr.png|An Avenger in Storage. (Rear quarter view) Avenger-GTAO-StockInterior.png|Front section of the hold with doors to the cockpit, wardrobe and armory. Avenger-GTAO-StockInteriorRear.png|Mid and rear sections of the hold (stock form) with the turret controls on the right and the seating on the left. Avenger-GTAO-Multi-turret-stations.png|With three turret control terminals. Avenger-GTAO-SecurityCameraAccess.png|CCTV camera terminal in the hold. Avenger-GTAO-SecurityCameraView.png|CCTV view of the cockpit. Avenger-GTAO-SingleTurretControl.png|Single turret controls. Avenger-GTAO-Multi-turret.png|Multi-turret control from the top turret. Variants A static model variant exists that is only shown as the Avenger enters a facility. This model compacts the wingspan and folds the proprotor blades inwards to allow the aircraft to fit down the lift shaft. As this variant still uses the original Avenger data to allow it to represent the player's personal Avenger, it is still flyable with the use of modifications. Avenger2-GTAO-Lift.png|The AVENGER2 entering a Facility. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Avenger is seen in the setup mission "Avenger", where the crew have to steal one from Merryweather Security. *It is later used in the heist finale "The Bogdan Problem", where one team defend the area from oncoming enemies while the other team sneaks into the submarine. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for a starting price of $3,450,000. It is only possible after purchasing a facility from Maze Bank Foreclosures. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Although the Avenger is manufactured by Mammoth, it is listed in Warstock Cache & Carry as an HVY vehicle. See Also *Tula - A tiltwing aircraft with VTOL capabilities. *Mobile Operations Center - Land equivalent. *Hydra - Another VTOL aircraft. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online